SCARLET LILY AND THE HEMOGLOBE CRYSTAL
by RynboRazmaTaz
Summary: OBAMA IS GONE
1. Chapter 1: The Story Of Meoka

I've always been of the best heroe. The i am Scarlet Lily and this is story my.

Chapter 1: Da Beggining

Once upno a time, there was a heroe named Meoka, a brave knight and sorcerer from the conscious kingdom. He had short violet hair with hints of mint green. His hair was messy (becuz he just woke up lol) and he was wearing a big fluffy robe, holding a coffee mug that said "kingdom's best boye".

But then suddenly, lightning erupptid from the ground and there stood the lord of the cockitrees empire, Kluckile. "YOU HAVE EATEN TOO MUCH CHICKFILLAY! NOW YOU MUSST PAY! HEMOGALLUS TENEBRIS!" (I looked up some fanyc wordz for dis so no jusding!)

And suddenly, Cockitrees soldiers of the Blood element formed from shadows on the ground.

Meoka was too tired to even run, as he splashed coffe ontot his faec.

Kluckile notice this and sad, "HEY! WKE UP! FEEL THE WRAT OF MY SOULJURS!" Meoka walked into his cotige and slamed the door.

Kluckile then zaped the house, and Meoka was electricutied to deth.

But Meoka's chilldren were safe away at a beech house, Drinking Cool ade.

And i m Oen of Meokas Childrin. My name Is Scarlet Lily. But you can Call me Scarlet.

I woke up ni my bd, the framed picture of my BFF The Conductor was safe. I had some pretty notty cats that would totilly wrek the house at night, but luckilly last nigt i made sure to padd lock the door 50 times! (My cats were mutant and could spit acid, but my door was acid proof.)

And then i thought, "WHERE HAVE DAD BEEN? IT WAS 40 DAYS STRAIT AND NO SINE OF HIM!" I side. I called condtucor to tell him that i wasn't feeling well and that i needed to stay home bt in realidy something was off…

(Heloo guys this my first story on here so please go eesy on me also sorry for bad speeling i am not from here and my typing is pretty wonky, i learned that word from google.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Necklace

Chapter 2

I searched around ym house. But there was a wall that felt soft and easy to break, so i opened it up. I saw a dark dark attic with spider webs, shoes, and canes. But there was something red glowing in the darkness and the cold.

I approached the red glow, but when i approached it dissipeerd and i saw a shoe box where the glow wus.

I opend the box and found a magicul necklis. It was red and had a pretty heart in the middle. (not de orgin you silly pek neks, it was a shape heart!)

i put on de neckilce and suddenly i changed.

I went from a messy brown hair to long locks of a flowing blood red hair.

And my cloths change too! They went from a grey t shirt and sweat pants to a long cyan and moon white dress decorated with pearls and diamonds (see the refence i made their? Lol it is stevven unvierse!)

and i also gained glowing white non transparent fairy wings that flowed like the fins of a fissh.

And a ruby and sapphire crown with horns of garnet appeared on my head. (lol anuther referense! That crown is made of luv!)

and aslo my eys change color from hazel brown to bright emerald green with hints of seafoam in it. (that sounds very pritty!) i said quietly and confused, "w-wat is thiss? Is this a noo powerr?"

suddenly a fairy appeared before me.

She had half circle hair, a ribbon on her head, a cute dress with a tiny tie, wings made of water, and a tear drop symbol on her cheek. "Hello scarlet! I am your new frend.. Thats what my dimond told me to say!"

i was surprised. This cute fairy appeared before me and now she is my new freind! Yay!

I said to her "well whats ur name and how do yuo now mine?" she laufed. "My nam is aquamarin. Wen we herd you got the love necklice, my daimond told me to come here and...uh… be friends!"

i was very happi cause i made an new frend to come on adventure with me! I said exsitedly "ok aquamarine i need to go shopping stay heer pls ok lol" and she agreed.

I was walking to the store when suddenly i saw a yellow cat creature with a happy face, a mouse like tail and stubby arms.

It had a tufft of fur in bitween its ears. It was just chilling on a bench.

My necklice was off of corse because why would i go out in public like htat?!

And then i entered the store! It was a grocery store of corrse becuase i needed foods.

I bought dark chocolate ice cream and a bunch of junk food because the thing was gonna start soon because i am a girl!

I payd forthe food and went back to my home on the beach.

My siblings were away in their own houses but i stayd in the beech house becuas the beach is pretti.

but then somebody was inn my house… (okay guys i can writ veairy fast because my imageingation is grate!


	3. Chapter 3: The Cloaked Figure

Chapter 3

Teh person in my house.. It was…. CONDUCTOR?!

Why is he hear?! I todl him i wasn't feeling well. And by that i ment my thign was crpampin!

I sed to him, "WHAT AR U TDOING IN MY SWAMP- i mean HOUS!" and then he said with passion, "I love u scarlet, will ya merry me pls im so lonley ;-;" and then i said "HOW ABOOT WE JUST STAY AS FRENDS?" ….. He jus stud thare. He look rilly pistoff. And then, fethers puffed out lik a fril of a frild lizard, he ran off. And then i walkd tu my romo. I watched sum cewl animays on the tv. (an of cros i put awy the croceries!)

Chapter 3 Part 2

(?'s POV) I walked in my black and teel cloke in the darkniss of the forest.. She did this to me.. I shall find the hemoglobe crystal and use it's powers against her… That blod angel..

I sed, "whare can i find an elictro tode.. I need it fro a resipee for flite!" i lafed eevilleeee. And ten, i saw a electo taod. I took a sampull of its elecrtic slime with my zap proof gluvvs and jar.

I walked away.

Chapter 3 Part 3

(Scarlet's POV) I was alone in the forest, walking around holding an abandinded baby kittin that i found under a cardbored box in a hole. I swair i herd foot stepps, but i saw nobodee.

I found a yellow fether on the grund, much liek the conduoctrs.

I saw somthign in my pariphurel..

And then a dark cloked figire apeared befroe me..

It was holding a smaple of somethghn. It was holding a giant kitcen knife.

It swopped daown and tried to stab me but i quickly doged and put on the nacklece.

I transfomroed into my angel fariy fomr and punched the evil figre in the face.

The figire was sent fliyng off acrsos th e entriire froest.

I noticed that while the figrue was fallgni, a saw a ylelow feahtrse gtrali gebhehind it.

I floted down and took of thee nexlace.

I was vrey confeused asd too why ould there be yewlow feathres trallyng beghingd the clokead peroson?! Unliss.. NO NO NO! THATS IMPOSIBLE! ALDOUGH THE CONDUTCOR MAY HVAE BEEN MAD ABOTE ME RIJICTING HEM, HE WOUDLNT TRI TO KILL ME OVRE IT!

At lest te kiten is sfae..

Foor know..


	4. Chapter 4: The Cloaked Figure, Part 2

(Ok guys sory for not making new chapster i hadd atot of things goign on so uh enjoy the new chaptre!1!)

Chapter 4

I was in my house, drinkng coffe with lost of cremar. (see guys my gramer has improved a litle!)

I lookd out the window, seeng the brirds flying arond somthing. They where voltures!

O no! I thought, i left the kiten ouside!

I looked to se wha they were circlng over, only to find a tiny bug creture with white fluffy fur and an ey in it s motuh.

I scoped up teh bug but i noticed it was just like my mutant kitties!

Thats excatly what my mutnant cats loked like! Mabye somehow the kitten evlolved innto this! And then teh kitten ran away somewere, i dont know. And nao the kiten is gone. I em sad. Aquamarine came up and said, "whats wrong scarlet, where is the kitten." i was very sad.

I said "it became mutnat and ran away." as i frownd alot.

Aquamarine said "well dont worry we can find it we just have to look." i side and folpped onto mye bed, and started watchting TV. someting was off abot aquamarijen thoh, but i just shurgged it fof.

Sudenly, i heard a nother knock at the doro. I opened it. I didnt see things untill i looked down to see a chubby spade child. His bike was parked on my grass and was on fire. I wans confusion. Child said "ho ho ho would you like some girl scout cookies for freeeeeeeeeee." i was confused agin but i siad yes and toook the cookies. I sed thanks you and closed the door. I opened the cooki box. The cookis were all in the shape of the kids face! I took bite. It was nice.

I heard mumlbing from another room. It was aquamarine with a holographic image of…. Gasps, BLU DYAMOND! Aquamarin began to turn and i hid and eafesdroped. Aquamarine said "my diamond, i hav gotten the chosen human and is gainng her trust so she can give me the necklice for you." blue dimond said "Thanks aqamarine, your rank will be upgradded once you givie me the necklkace." Oh n o! I thout to my self.. I solwly made it out the door of the house only to see that hooded figure again.

"Scralet lily… give me the necklace!"

"Why should i" said me.

"So i can get infinite power and find the hemoglobe cyrstal!"

I gasped dramatticaly.

"No!" i said angirly.

"Ha ha ha.. Very welel then.." the hodoed figure took out two big sabres and jumped at me.

I dodged epically. I then hit it in the face, and reached into my pocked for the necklace.. Wait… IT'S NTO THERE!1! I Loked over.. The necklads was in the figures hand..

The figure took of their hood, only to reveal…

CODUCTOR?!

"HAHAHAHA! Eber since you rejeected me, i have been despised of you.. NOW, I WILL HAVE MORE STRENGTH AND I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO USE THE HEMOGLOBE CRYSTAL TO BECOME THIS WORLD'S KING!"

Conductor put on the necklace.. Suddenly, the world around me chaged. The blue skies went a deep red. All the plants became black and white and eerie. All the sonds of nature were replaced with a droning noise..

Conductor's apparance changed too.

His fethers became red with White thunder shaped streaks.

His tufts of feather grew bigger.

He grew long feathered demonliek wings.

His limbs grew and had spikes coming out.

The white thuder shaped streaks glowed.

He twowered over the house and me, and was very intdimitating. Teh sabres also grew and become demonlike too! Then he said "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NOW HAVE SO MUCH POWER! Bye bye, Scarelt.. Ahahahhahahaah!" He then threw a dark rose down, posed draamtically, and flew away. At this point, i was blushing. (With anger! But also with a little crushing..)


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Castle

Chapter 5

Evbertything turned nomal, but i was sittill uspset that thish happent.

"OH MY GOD!" i said scaredily.

"AQUAMARIN CONDUCTRO IS EVIL!"

Aqamarina fleu out of thet hose.

"Whaiet? Whate is it scralet lilly?" sed aquamarine

"CONDUCTOR TOOK MAI NECKLISS!" ie said.

"O MUY GUAD! We gota find it scorlet!1!"

"Wait aqumarine.." i sed

"Ya?" sed aquamarine

"I saw u tokkin to a blue chick on a screen bout my necklic." I Saeid smuggly.

Quamaeine gasped.

"WA OH NO MACK SECRET HAS BEEN REVELLED! GRRR" said aquamrine

Aquamarien flew away.

I was angery .

And so i went to the forest and i was walking and walking when a GIANT DRAGONFLY DRAGON BAT VINE DEMON ATTACKED OUT OF NOWHERE!

I wuss defensles.

But den, out of nowhare…

A strang looking robot dude cam out and defeated da deemon, sendin it bak to hell!

He turnt arond and sed to me "dont wory about it. Also mah nam is raymond."

He floo awai into teh sky.

I was extramaly confosed.

I then felt a strang feelin..

Ohj no.. was ie crushinh again/!?1/!1!

I stod there, blooshing.

i was angury and confused and fluistered at the sam time.

(OK SO LIKE SCRALET ACTULALY LIKES BOFE BUT SHE CANOT CHOOISE SO DATS WHY SHE IS CONFUSEDED AND ANGOGORY AND FLOYSTARD! OK!)

Scalet then went ofver to her house and sloopt in her bed.

Da next day..

i put on a red dress with cats and dogs on it with black sweatpants and lip symbols, then i put on my pink slippers with a heart emoji on it. I put a purple and blue hebiscus in my haire.

I went outside and i saw a castul in the distence. It was… CONDUCTORS CASTLE!

I quickly went inside and grabed my pink and purple kawaii paramotor and flew ofver.

It was evil and spooky and sharp and there were dragon statues that had rivers of blood red lava coming out.

I sware on of the statues movid.

i noticed an entrince to da castle. It was on a brokken windo.

I coldnt just entar thru the fronnt door because there were cockatrice guards dere.

Wate.. cockatreice guards?!

O havent seen a cockatrece since my father dide.!1!

Hmmmnh… dis was startenh to beicome suspiciois.

I enturd da castl throu the brokin window.\

It was dark adnd gloomy andd it was scaarary!1!1!

I saw evil spiders and rats crawlin aornd.

I used shadow costuem dat i bought from spirit haloween and used it to blend in wif th dsdhadows.

I was vurry silent, untel i brok a random spikey smal vaese.

Da hiher rankeing cockastrice goards were shadow AND blod element and de had four weingz and scary fwengz!1

Dey turnt around and saw broken vas on groudn.

I snuck past em while dey were distrocted.

I saw da frone room.

I saw evil conductor,, and tiny evil demon dragons.

I decided to snop arond, when i found woodz next two castle..

I sa a tree that was red and pink. It lookd like a weeping wilow

I went insid the tree and foind the hemoclobe cristal. It was rainbow and had two harts inside.

I toched it… and…..

(fank you four redding! Im almost don… i duno how many chpaters it gona havez! But it gona be much! Se you in next chapter!)


End file.
